


Soldiers in the Corridors

by ANonsense



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Alex is judged by his classmates, Cliche, Gen, Humor, Mild Language, Poetry, Revamped Cliche, Rhyming, Soldiers, Soldiers at Brookland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANonsense/pseuds/ANonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are soldiers are Brookland Comprehensive.</p><p>This is, well, slightly unusual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldiers in the Corridors

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I like trying to redo clichés and make them new and interesting. I don't know if this cuts it for 'new' and 'interesting', but, oh well...

They've sent us bloody soldiers

To guard us in the hallways

They've told us 'they'll be watching you'

'They're always watching - always'

They've told us not to talk to them

'Cos they don't want to speak

But I'm a bloody kid and they've been here a bloody week!

 

It started out on Monday

When the sky was grey and raining

And everyone was miserable

And people kept complaining

The teachers - one or two of them -

Had phoned in feeling 'ill'

And then, of course, they found the letter on the windowsill

 

They've sent us bloody soldiers

Just to watch us in the classes

They're carrying sig-sauers

And they're wearing darkened glasses

They've told us not to talk to them

'Cos they don't want to speak

But I'm a bloody kid and they've been here a bloody week!

 

The message on the Monday

Was a rumour by the Tuesday

And next day, on the Wednesday,

Was the 'Teachers Break the News' day

So the head called for assembly

In our assembly hall...

To tell us that some 'scorpia'

Would like to bomb the school!

 

They've sent us bloody soldiers

To make sure we're not exploded

And they've told us that they're 'friendly'

But that all their guns are loaded

And that if we want to laugh at them

Then we should bloody try

'Cos if we're bratty bastards

Then they don't care when we die

 

On Thursday, came the soldiers

Eighty one or two or so

And the head one came to talk to us

About what we should know

He told us 'just ignore them'

That they'd 'pay no mind to us'

And he banged the desk and swore

So we knew not to make a fuss

 

But man! They've sent us SOLDIERS!

And they're always there, patrolling

Just last week some kid took pictures

Now he's blacklisted for 'trolling'

And I don't know what they want from us

'Cos they don't want to speak,

But I'm a bloody kid and they've been here a bloody week!

 

Some kid called Alex Rider

I heard spoke to them on Friday

He addressed them by their code-names

And said 'see you guys tonight, eh?'

And supposedly they buy stuff

From the same supply as him

But then, he's Alex Rider,

And apparently he's dim.

 

For all of us at Brookland

It's just going on as normal

And the kids still write graffiti

And the teachers are informal

But it's weird to be at Brookland

'Cos there's something we don't say...

And there's tons and tons of soldiers and they WON'T JUST GO AWAY!


End file.
